The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heliopsis plant, botanically known as Heliopsis helianthoides var. scabra ‘Summer Stripe’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Summer Stripe’.
‘Summer Stripe’ was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor at his nursery in Schwamstedt, Germany. The breeding program focuses on obtaining new cultivars of Heliopsis with novel leaf and flower colors and superior garden performance. ‘Summer Stripe’ was selected in 2007 by the Inventor as a single unique plant derived in 2005 from the open-pollination between unnamed plants from his breeding program with the female parent identified with accession No. Clone ex H04011 and the male parent identified with accession No. Variegated seedling GU03.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished via stem cuttings in Schwarmstedt, Germany in 2008. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.